Emily is Hurt
by TGWWS
Summary: Set after college. Emily is happily living with Brad, but is everything as it seems?


**AN: Hey peeps, TGWWS here.** _ **Hermione's Secret**_ **is currently under construction and will be up tomorrow, I promise. In the meantime, I have been playing a game called** _ **Emily is Away**_ **, and have happened upon the fact that there is no happy ending to the game. This needs to be changed, and I plan to do it in this fanfiction.**

 **Also, if you haven't heard about it yet, the creator of the game is releasing a sequel this year, so check out the game's page on Steam for more information. (Let's hope that Emily isn't so mean in the game this time and there ACTUALLY is a happy ending)**

 **I have checked this site and there is no story about** _ **Emily is Away**_ **, so that is about to change. Let's hope this inspires more people to write about it.**

 **This story takes place after college, and the player and Emily are living in the same town. Emily has moved in with Brad and everything seems normal. This will be a long shot, and probably a long one, but who cares? I WANT A HAPPY ENDING GODDAMMIT!**

 **This will be viewed from the player's perspective, as it is in the game**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** _ **Emily is Away**_ **, the creator, Kyle Seeley, does**

Emily is Hurt

 _ **2008**_

 _Kyle is away_

I shut down my computer. Once upon a time, it brought me happiness, and it brought me friends. It allowed me to talk to her. _Her._ Her being my ex best friend, Emily. We've been friends since birth, but ever since our third year in college, we started drifting apart, and we stopped talking completely in our last year, when she got back with that shithead Brad. This was 2 years ago. Honestly, since they left, all I've heard about Brad is that he's taking and selling drugs. That's he's been arrested, that's he's assaulted Emily multiple times, but she still loves him. How they're happy with each other.

I really don't give a fuck anymore.

Well, that's not entirely true. I do give a fuck about the last one, about him assaulting Emily. We may not be best friends anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't care about her. I do still care about her wellbeing, but I simply cannot interfere in her personal life. She'd hate me forever if I do that, and it'll ruin any chances that I have of rekindling our friendship. But there is part of me that does want to go to her house, with a baseball bat, and beat the shit out of Brad if he is treating her like that. Although if she's in bad shape, then I may just kill the bastard.

Not that I'm not to blame for this. I blew my chance to be with Emily in second year, when she came to my college in Boston. We had fun and I had a brilliant opportunity to become her boyfriend, but as with most of the things I've done, I blew it. Trust me to fuck everything up. This is why I've never had a girlfriend in my entire life. There was one girl who I was interested in, but my best mate got to her first. That fateful night is what started us to drift away from each other. The only time we talk now is if she's need her computer fixing, because I'm now a qualified computer technician. I took a course earlier this year and came out top of the class.

That's basically it. This is why I live in this little flat in West Newbury, MA, working from my home, with no girlfriend, barely any friends (They disappeared after college) and no parents (they died last year in a car crash). My life is basically simple. Do a job, get paid, get something to eat, browse the internet, go to sleep. It's lonely, but I've gotten used to it. It's just the way life works, and I'm okay with it.

I look at the clock, which read 8:30pm. I'm so tired that I feel like passing out on the spot, and sleeping there. So I decide to go to bed early.

 _*knock knock*_

Wait, did I just hear the door? This is interesting. No-one ever comes to seek me out unless their computer is broken, but it's past my working hours, so who could be visiting me at this time? Could it be Travis? Contrary to popular belief, Travis isn't the party animal people say he is. Once I got to know him last year, he became my closest friend, especially after my parents died.

 _*knock knock*_

The sound of the door knocking again breaks me out of my thoughts as I go to answer it. As I opened the door, I got the shock of my life.

 _Emily._

She was standing outside my door, soaking wet, in casual clothing. She had grown into a beautiful woman since the last time I saw her. Her head was covered by her hoodie. "Emily?" was the only thing I could say. "Can I come in, Kyle?" she asked, her voice shaking. Her voice hadn't changed a bit. "Yeah, sure" I said, inviting her into my flat.

Once she was in and after I'd wrestled the door shut (the wind was absolutely blowing), I went into the kitchen to make two coffees. "So, what do I owe the pleasure, Em?" I asked, instantly becoming settled. "Well, I need somewhere safe to stay. I don't feel safe at home anymore" she answered. "What, Brad in trouble with the law again?" I asked jokingly. "Not yet, but he will be" she answered back. I could see something was troubling her as she hadn't taken off her hoodie. I finished making the coffee and sat down next to her, handing her a cup. She took the cup. "Em, take off the hoodie. I'll put it on the radiator to let it dry out" I said. "No, I don't want you to see my face" she said very aggressively.

After about three minutes of persuasion on my part, Emily finally agreed to take off the hoodie. Instantly, I could see why she was reluctant to take it off. Her face was battered and bruised, and she had a black eye. "Fucking hell. Are you okay, Em? Do you need to go to hospital?" I asked. She immediately shook her head. "NO! NO HOSPITAL" she said. "I don't want to see that slut's face again" she mumbled. My brain started thinking about all the possible scenarios. "What happened, Emily?" I asked softly. Emily just looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Tonight, I caught Brad had been cheating on me with this slutty bitch from the hospital, seeing how he's always there when he overdoses. I come in from work, and they're fucking each other on the couch. They see me, and Brad just continues. After she left, I went to break up with him, but he beat me badly, and then ordered me to get out and never return. I came here straight away because I'm scared that he could come after me" she said. As soon as she started saying the last sentence, she burst into tears. I don't know why, but as she was crying, my instincts took over and I hugged her tightly. She returned my gesture, and continued crying into my shoulder. Inside, I was getting angry at Brad. Emily was a kind and caring girl. She didn't deserve this kind of abuse.

"Emily, you can stay here tonight. I'll just sleep here on the couch, but tomorrow we need to call the police, okay? I don't want him out roaming the streets looking for you if all he's going to do is assault you" I said. Emily pulled away from me and smiled. Even though she was bruised all over her face, the smile she gave me was beautiful and genuine. It made me fall in love with her all over again. "So, do you want to sleep or do you want…" 

"SEELEY! I KNOW EMILY IS INSIDE THERE. GIVE HER TO ME AND I'LL LET YOU LIVE. IF YOU DON'T, I'LL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR AND KILL YOU!" came an angry voice from outside. I instantly recognised it was Brad. "Emily, go into the bedroom, lock the door and phone 911. I'll handle your ex" I said. Emily nodded and ran into the bedroom, locking the door behind her. Whatever was about to happen, Emily would be safe. That was my main priority. Suddenly, the door flew open and Brad came in, with a bat in his hand. A woman was by his side

"Seeley, either you give me Emily or I'll kill you"

"As you can see, Bra…" 

I didn't finish my sentence as Brad struck me with the baseball bat across the face, instantly knocking me to the ground. I went to get back up but Brad hit me repeatedly. "WHERE IS SHE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD?" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he went to strike me with the baseball bat. "I'LL NEVER TELL YOU" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Emily was my best friend. I'm not letting this bastard hurt her again. "Well then, it seems like she won't be visiting your funeral, because when I'm done with you, I'm going to find that little bitch, and I'm going to kill her as well" Brad said, tossing away the baseball bat and pulling out a knife, which he then drove into my stomach.

I screamed out in pain, which caused Emily to come out of the room in floods of tears.

"BRAD, LEAVE HIM ALONE. TAKE LEANNE AND GP" she begged. I tried to tell her to run, but Brad stabbed my near my heart again, only missing it. "Okay babe. I will leave him alone to bleed to death, because it's now your turn to meet death" he said, lunging towards Emily. I grabbed the baseball bat and got up, albeit in a lot of pain. I whacked him around the face with the bat, knocking him to the ground before he could harm Emily. Before I could do anything else, the woman, who I now knew was called Leanne, shot me in the stomach, rendering me useless. She turned her attention to Emily. She raised the gun, pointed at her head, and…

"POLICE. DO NOT MOVE"

Two minutes later, the cops had disarmed Brad and Leanne, and they were being taken away. They had called for an ambulance to come here ASAP, but then left. Emily ran to my side instantly. "Kyle, please don't die. I didn't want you to be involved in this. He must have traced my phone. Please don't die. I love you, Kyle. Please don't leave me" she said, sobbing into my chest. This was the last thing I remember before I passed out due to blood loss.

I woke up in a hospital bed, with Emily by my side. As soon as my eyes opened, she jumped my me. "KYLE. Thank god, you're alive. I thought I'd lost you" she said, tears starting to form in her eyes. I quickly wiped them away. "Em, you'll never lose me" I said, giving her a hug. Then I remembered what she'd said when I was injured. "Em, did you mean what you said at the house?" Emily pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. "Yes, Kyle. I love you. I've loved you since 3rd year, but I was so confused and I made the mistake of choosing Brad over you. And that nearly cost you your life. I'm so sorry about ignoring you, but I didn't know what to do" she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Emily, I love you as well. There's no need to cry anymore. I'm yours" I said, stopping her tears before I crashed my lips to hers. The response from her was instant, and she started kissing me back. It was like I'd received an electric shock. This was the best feeling in the world. I didn't want it to end, but we had to break our kiss as we both needed valuable air. "Emily, I promise nothing like this will ever happen to you again" I said. Emily smiled that smile and kissed me once again.

 _ **2016**_

My name is Kyle Seeley. I am 28 years old, I live in West Newbury, MA, with my wife of 6 years, Emily Seeley. We have two children, a boy called Harry, who's 2, and a girl called Elle, who's 5. As soon as I got out the hospital a week later, we learnt that Brad and Leanne were both sentenced to life imprisonment. Because of this, I sold my flat and went to live with Emily. We got married the next year. I still fix computers as a living but I now am the proud owner of a video game called Emily is Away, which is based on the relationship that me and Emily had during high school/college. I decided to make the game as unhappy as possible to keep it true to my life, but now my life is complete. Emily is by my side, and I couldn't wish for a better wife and best friend.

Because now Emily isn't Away, Emily is Mine.

Life had worked out for the best

 **AN: And that's it. How did you like the story then? I named the character after the developer as it seemed only natural to me. Anyway,** _ **Hermione's Secret**_ **will be out tomorrow. I promise you that. Hold on, my phone is ringing**

 ***picks up phone* Hello? You're offering £7.5million for Leonardo Ulloa? Mr. Moyes, you have the wrong number. Yes. Goodbye. *hangs up* Sorry, been getting a lot of these calls. It's transfer deadline day after all.**

 **Also, I will be taking part in Spazzumtard's 2017 Ferbella Valentine's Fic Exchange, which is the first one, so make sure you check back between the 7** **th** **and 21** **st** **February, as I'll have to post it during then due to the rules (which is gonna take a load of my time up as I've been given a very tough assignment).**

 **Anyway, R &R peeps. See you all tomorrow**

 **TGWWS**


End file.
